


Take Your Anger Out On Me

by antisocialishwrites



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angry Loki (Marvel), Angry Sex, Dom Loki (Marvel), F/M, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki smut, Rough Sex, Unprotected Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23270521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antisocialishwrites/pseuds/antisocialishwrites
Summary: Loki comes back to your chambers in a mood, and you offer him an outlet for his frustration.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 88





	Take Your Anger Out On Me

You were laying on your stomach, a faint smell of the roses that Loki had left for you - as he always left when he had a meeting early that morning - was in the air, the blankets underneath you still a mess from last nights… activities. You read a book that Loki had left for you beside the roses, from the royal library, until the doors of your chambers suddenly slam open as Loki storms into the room, not bothering to shut the doors behind him.

“Are you alright, my love?” You set your book down as you stand, walking only a few steps before he pushes you back down onto the bed, his body hovering over yours with his hands on either side of your shoulders.

“I will be.” His emerald eyes look darker than usual, a hint of an angry, dominant growl in his voice, exuding frustration. “I was until Thor decided to be an idiot, yet again.”

You nod slowly. At first, you want to comfort him, telling him that it’ll be okay and letting him vent. But then you noticed your position. You noticed the lust and dominance in his gaze, rage hidden inside like a lion ready to leap out of its cage.

“Take your anger out on me…” You whisper invitingly, and he crashes his lips down against yours, kissing you fiercely. The cold air tickles your bare skin as he uses his seidr to make your dress disappear.

Oh, he was mad today. Normally, he wouldn’t be so hasty. He’d slowly take your dress, kissing every inch of skin that it revealed. He’d remove it with his teeth before tracing your figure, admiring all of you before teasing with his words, his fingers, his tongue.

But not today. He does not waste his time as a green light flashes, leaving him naked above you. You wrap your arms and legs around him as he slams into you with a single thrust, groaning lowly as he bottoms out. He buries his head in the crook of your neck, your bodies entwined as he elicits moans from you and grunts from the god. You don’t notice the guards silently close the doors to your chambers for you, to try to give you privacy but also to help save the noises from the rest of the palace - their efforts don’t do much, though.

Loki pounds into you relentlessly as he begins to feel close to his release, twitching inside you. You can feel his heavier breathing on your neck, hear his grunts and groans next to your ear, working both him and yourself towards the edge. He keeps your bodies as close together as possible when he reaches his climax, slamming into you with all his might, making you cry out as you finish with him while he stays deep inside of you.  
  
A groan arises from deep in his throat as your clenched walls milk his cock, his come coating your walls, one of his many ways that he likes to make you know that you are his, as he is yours. You manage to close your eyes and savor the feeling of bliss for only a few moments before he flips you onto your stomach. He pulls your hips to his with a bruise tight grip, aligning your entrance with his tip, brushing against you. You cry out his name when he slams into your core from this new doggie-style angle, one of his hands on your hip and the other balling your hair in his fist.

He fucks into you from behind, his hand leaving your hips to slam down hard on your ass. Normally, he wouldn’t do that unless he was feeling dominant and you weren’t exactly behaving. But once you let him take out his anger? You knew just how much frustration he kept inside, and now it was erupting, all of it coming out. Repeatedly, sounds of skin slapping skin and his hand coming down on your ass, beginning to make it red, fill the room along with his grunts and groans. You begin to feel close to your climax as he spanks you, the perfect mixture of pleasure and pain adding to the waves of bliss surging through you already. 

Loki uses his hand to tug your head back, arching your neck just enough to kiss you hungrily, a wave of fire spreading through your veins. You moan loudly into his mouth, on the brink of release, and he groans in response. He keeps a grip on your hair as you scream his name when you release, him soon yelling yours before he sinks his teeth into the base of your neck, marking you as his. He laps up the blood between heavy breaths against your skin as you pant.

He slowly pulls out and you collapse to the mattress, your energy spent as he scoops your body, glistening with sweat, up in his arms and leans against the headboard. He wipes the sweat from your forehead before kissing it as he strokes your hair and you lean against him.

“Are you feeling better now?” You tilt your head as you look up at him, and he nods, cupping your cheek and you nuzzle your head into the touch.

“Yes, very much so. Thank you, my love…” You smile and kiss his cheek.

“Anytime, Loki, anytime…” He grins softly as you rest your head against him. You soon fall asleep in his arms, both from exhaustion and from being so relaxed at his embrace. He keeps holding you as he begins to doze off for a nap too. 


End file.
